


In the Embrace of the Lotus Flower

by Awenseth



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obsession, Past Memories, Platonic Relationships, Religion, Romance, Sadism, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the run from the Assembly of Gods the Fourteenth and his brother escape. Wounded and seperated he decides to implant his memories in a young boy he stumbles upon in the woods. Years later Mana finds his brother again in the form of Allen Walker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Embrace of the Lotus Flower

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was back then on FF.Net adopted from another writer so this first chapter is their work, when I have finally time to organize a new marathon writing session this will get continued like the other fics...
> 
> P.S.: The quote comes from Winston Churchill

' _It is a mistake to look to far ahead. Only one link of the chain of destiny can be handled at a time.'_

"Is it all agreed it is treason of the highest order?"

Soft murmurs were spoken throughout the room. In the dimly lit room the only light came off of the soft glow of the ponds. Varying shapes and sizes of stones of different kinds scattered about. All of tied together to make a breath taking scenery. Moonlight seeping in reflecting off the clear waters casting luminous ripples on the walls.

The room was circular in back facing the opening of the hall. Pale blue walls were decorated with tapestries of silver with hints of gold.

"But what did they do exactly lero ?" A young boy with orange hair questioned as he sat perched on a ledge overlooking the guests. But his question went unanswered as the meeting continued.

The Assembly of Gods was held once every year to debate on inside matters of the clan. And every next generation a new council was appointed to take control. But this time a new order of power was beginning and they called themselves the Noah.

As the clock rang midnight a loud chorus was heard as they simultaneously answered,

"Agreed."

' _Then by order of the new Assembly we name the Fourteenth traitor to the Earl!'_

The soft clattering of boots on the polished tiles were the only noises signifying two figures racing down the halls. The Assembly would be over some time soon and if they didn't hurry they wouldn't make it.

Currently some of the personal guards of the palace were informed before hand and were chasing the figures casting deadly attacks. It seemed since the fourteenth was to be brand a traitor for his disobedience. His brother not wanting to abandon him decided to follow.

' _So is it really true those two brothers really betrayed their own blood?'_

The figures rounded a corner until they reached a tall solid black door. Etched in its framed work were old ancient symbols long lost in history. The knobs a creamy white and designs of a musical score in code surrounded the handles. Only those with the ability of the player could enter in this palace.

' _How horrible then they must be found!'_

The shorter of the two edged closer. Inwardly playing a long aged song known only to the successors of the moon in the realm of his mind. If one could hear enough that could pick up faint notes of a piano playing.

' _We can not let them escape!'_

He beckoned for the other to come closer opening the door. "To Earth then?" he whispered softly the other having to strain to hear. He sighed, "it is the only way we are not welcomed anymore Mana," the other replied stepping into the white light disappearing from view. The remaining figure, Mana, gave one final look to his home before following his brother the door locking in place and vanishing in thin air.

**Below**

Faint sounds of crickets brought him back to reality. Now in the world below he gazed at his surrounding more closely. It would seem he had landed in a forest somewhere. Lush green trees and soft cut grass comforted him. He had made it but what about-

"Mana?"

No answer came but he knew not to panic. If his brother wasn't found with him he would be safe after all he was the one the Earl wanted.

A rustle caught his attention and he turned. He was already injured from the guards before he met up with his brother and the wound was, though he would hate to admit it, a fatal one. Which was partially why he was glad he was separated if the guards were to make a move now he honestly didn't know if he would make it out alive.

"Ano-" A small voice broke him from his thoughts. It was a child maybe 2 or 3 years old. He had short brown hair that fell above the shoulder with deep caramel toned eyes. Thin layers of cloths covered his body. A cherubic face framed with stray strands of hair looked quizzically up at him.

He smiled a beautiful smile at the child. Albeit a fake one no one noticed, "Would you like to hear a song?"

**xxxxx**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Quote taken from Winston Churchill. The others will appear in the next chapter with a little putting together what happened with Allen...


End file.
